Media content such as video content has timestamps associated with the content where such timestamps are transmitted as part of the video content itself. The problem with real time content is that such timestamp information can be irrelevant when the game clock for a sporting event, for example, is not synchronized to real time. For example, for an American Football game, the game can take place over three hours while the game clock is only for an hour. Hence, timestamps (e.g., such as a Presentation Time Stamp for an MPEG-2 stream) generated at a broadcast center can be meaningless if a user is interested in accessing the last “5 minutes” of a game, according to a game clock, and not to real time.